Amour, pureté et ténèbres
by Takikate
Summary: Sakura fait une rencontre qui changera à jamais sa vie. Violence, magie noire, torture psychologique et physique. Et le soleil dans tout ça? Hidan/Saku
1. Chapter 1

_Titre__ : Amour, pureté et ténèbres_

_Auteur __: Taki_

_Rating__ : M_

_Résume__ : Sakura fait une rencontre qui changera à jamais sa vie. Violence, magie noire, torture psychologique et physique. Et le soleil dans tout ça?_

_Disclaime__r : Rien n'est à moi. Je me permets juste d'emprunter les personnages, ainsi que l'univers de Messire Kishimoto, afin de les soumettre à mon esprit pur et innocent._

**Chapitre 1 : Le sang nous rassemble…**

Sakura avait abandonné son coéquipier à l'auberge et s'était réfugiée dans la forêt pour se livrer à ce qu'elle adorait le plus au monde : la cueillette et l'observation des plantes…

Au début, elle en avait tellement voulu à Tsunade-sama de l'envoyer en mission avec Sasuke, après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux … Elle avait eu beau pleurer, se lamenter mais l'Hokage était restée inflexible : ils étaient les plus qualifiés pour cette tâche et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de tout foutre en l'air pour des enfantillages. Ce dernier mot avait énormément blessé Sakura parce qu'elle commençait à croire que personne ne prenait au sérieux les sentiments qu'elle portait à l'Uchiwa, ni à quel point il lui avait brisé le cœur en se comportant de la sorte. Jamais elle ne pourrait le pardonner, jamais.

Ayant l'air de comprendre son désarroi, Godaime n'avait cessé de lui parler des immenses forêts du pays de l'herbe, paradis de tous les férus de botanique, qui abritaient toutes les espèces possibles et inimaginables de plantes. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour motiver notre jeune Kunoichi. Elle était tellement excitée depuis ce jour qu'elle avait du mal à maîtriser ses élans de joie. Naruto était même allé jusqu'à lui demander si elle prenait des stimulants : de l'ecstasy, entre autres. Surprise au départ, elle avait éclaté de rire et avait rassuré du mieux qu'elle pouvait son vieil ami. Pour vous dire, elle était même allée jusqu'à lui offrir un bol de ramen, parce qu'il était à court d'argent, comme à son habitude.

Bon assez pensé, il fallait se mettre au travail. La mission était terminée et elle n'avait plus qu'une demi-journée pour se consacrer à sa passion. Délai après lequel elle aurait droit au regard froid et glacial de Sasuke. Un regard qui lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Elle se rappelait lui avoir offert un jour un comprimé de cyanure, pour une mission périlleuse. Quand allait-il enfin se décider à l'utiliser ?

Quelques heures passèrent et elle s'enfonçait dangereusement dans la forêt luxuriante lorsqu'elle aperçut un homme assis au dos d'un arbre. Elle se rapprocha lentement mais relâcha rapidement sa garde. L'homme avait l'air inconscient et son corps était couvert de sang. Médecin dans l'âme, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner ainsi. Elle jeta rapidement toutes les plantes chéries et vola vers le point d'eau le plus proche. Son panier rempli, elle s'agenouilla près de l'homme et commença à nettoyer ses blessures avec un petit mouchoir.

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez cet homme, de presque surnaturel. C'est comme si ses blessures guérissaient toutes seules… Une fois nettoyé, elle se mit à l'observer. Il ne pouvait pas se plaindre d'avoir été doté d'un physique ingrat, bien au contraire : grand, plutôt beau garçon avec de superbes cheveux argentés. Une sorte de chaîne en perles de cristal était enroulé à son bras et il dégageait une aura terrifiante mais, paradoxalement, empreinte d'une très grande pureté. Un fidèle ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et la fixa attentivement. La jeune fille était terrifiée et n'osait plus bouger… Les yeux de l'inconnu se tournèrent vers l'eau ensanglantée du panier et le mouchoir tâché.

- Tu m'as touché ?

Devenue muette par je ne sais quel sort, elle se contenta d'acquiescer. Il se releva, fourra quelque chose dans la poche de son pantalon et fit mine de s'en aller, sans un mot. Les yeux de Sakura se remplirent de larmes. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle tombe toujours sur des individus aussi peu sympathiques ? En y repensant, elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû se taire et le laisser s'en aller mais …

- Attends…

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Je … je …

- Oublie moi !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu veux vraiment souffrir ?

- Je veux juste savoir, si je te reverrais…

- Tu veux me revoir ?

- Enfin… je …

- Réponds moi !

- Oui, j'aimerais…

- Ton nom ?

- Sa... Sakura

- A bientôt… Sakura….

Sur ce, il disparut dans la nature.

**Et là vous vous demandez avec qui je vais caser Sakura. Rendez-vous au chapitre prochain, si vous n'avez pas deviné. Je préviens aussi que les chapitres prochains seront un peu plus sombres.**

**Sur ce…**


	2. Chapter 2

_Titre__ : Amour, pureté et ténèbres_

_Auteur __: Taki_

_Rating__ : M_

_Résume__ : Sakura fait une rencontre qui changera à jamais sa vie. Violence, magie noire, torture psychologique et physique. Et le soleil dans tout ça?_

_Disclaime__r : Rien n'est à moi. Je me permets juste d'emprunter les personnages, ainsi que l'univers de Messire Kishimoto, afin de les soumettre à mon esprit pur et innocent._

**Chapitre 2 : Le sang nous unit…**

- Comment s'être passé mission toi plus Sasuke ?

- Quoi ??

Erreur de syntaxe ? Non pas vraiment, juste une autre tentative désespérée du pauvre Naruto pour essayer de sortir les vers du nez de l'amie qui l'ignorait splendidement depuis son retour.

- En quelle langue veux-tu que je parle ? Comment s'est passée ta mission au pays de l'herbe ?

- Ah ça… tout s'est déroulé à merveille…

- Et avec Sasuke ?

- Parfait, rien à dire…

- Ouf, tu me rassures…

- …

- Sakura, tout va bien n'est ce pas ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu m'as l'air un peu… perturbée depuis ton retour…

- Ah ça, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste un peu fatiguée c'est tout…. Je vais d'ailleurs aller me coucher de ce pas…

- Bien sûr, c'est logique… Tu rentres de mission après tout… Je vais te laisser te reposer. A demain !

- A demain…

- Fais de beaux rêves, Sakura-chan…

Il lui fit un chaste baiser sur la joue puis disparut dans la nuit. La jeune fille sourit amèrement : sans savoir pourquoi, elle lui avait menti. Effectivement, bien que l'Uzumaki soit très compréhensif, qu'il soit son meilleur ami et qu'elle ait beaucoup d'estime pour lui, elle ne pouvait lui parler de celui qui occupait sans cesse son esprit. Elle rougit à cette pensée ; ça faisait longtemps qu'un homme ne lui avait pas fait autant d'effet.

Une fois arrivée chez elle, Sakura se mit au lit sans arrêter de penser à son bel inconnu, surtout à ses dernières paroles. Serait ce possible qu'elle lui plaise aussi ? Son cœur s'enthousiasma à cette idée et elle sombra dans un profond sommeil, loin de se douter de ce qui lui arriverait par la suite…

Assez loin de là, un homme entra dans une pièce sombre et s'avança vers une énorme statue éclairée par quelques faibles bougies. C'était donc à ça que ressemblait Jashin : un bouddha noir, terrifiant, assis en position du lotus, avec une faux à ses genoux.

L'homme s'agenouilla respectueusement en face du Dieu de la destruction.

- Je l'ai trouvé, Jashin-sama…

- …

- Elle m'a donné son accord, je commencerais le rituel aujourd'hui…

- …

- Et nous serons enfin unis pour l'éternité…

La statue ne répondit pas… Forcément, les statues ne parlent pas voyons !! Mais preuve irréfutable de la bénédiction du Dieu (pour parler comme un magistrat) les bougies s'éteignirent comme par magie et la salle fut plongée quelques secondes dans des ténèbres opaques. Terrifiant !! Après ça, vous comprenez pourquoi le cercle des fidèles de Jashin soit aussi restreint !

Ceci fait, notre homme se dirigea vers une autre pièce, tout aussi éclairée. Il fit une entaille à son bras et, avec son sang, traça un cercle sur le sol pour y coucher une poupée d'un mètre environ. Ensuite, il sortit quelque chose de sa poche _–un mouchoir-_ et le noua au bras de la dite poupée. Le rituel pouvait maintenant commencer….

Sakura commença à bouger sensuellement sur son lit. Encore à moitié endormie, elle ne pouvait retenir les ondes qui parcouraient son corps. C'était comme si une main chaude cherchait à la connaître, à s'imprégner des moindres détails de son corps. Commençant par son visage, elle descendait lentement : son cou, ses seins, son ventre, ses jambes… Rien n'était laissé au hasard. Un soupir, non deux… Elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais elle pensa tout de suite à lui, à son visage… Ses jambes s'écartèrent lentement, mais elle ne fit rien pour les retenir en même temps (pour vous dire elle remonta même sa robe, pour laisser le champs libre à l'intrus).

Elle se cambra brusquement en se mordant les lèvres. Un doigt, non deux la pénétraient sauvagement pendant que des dents affamées la mordaient avidement. Elle finit par se retrouver sur le ventre ; quelque chose de froid effleura son dos et elle pu sentir la lame inciser doucement sa peau. Et cette bouche, cette langue qui léchait tout, jusqu'à la moindre goutte. Elle pouvait maintenant entendre les gémissements de l'autre, qui prenait énormément de plaisir à goutter ce sang frais… Ses doigts continuaient toujours leur introspection et Sakura avait du mal à retenir ses cris. Elle finit par retomber sur le lit, cuvant sensuellement son plaisir.

Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien. Une bouée de sauvetage dans le naufrage sentimental dans lequel elle était plongée depuis sa rupture avec l'Uchiwa.

La main remonta lentement jusqu'à son visage et lui ouvrit fermement la bouche. Avant qu'elle eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, un liquide affluait lentement dans sa gorge. Comprenant tardivement ce que c'était, elle essaya de se dégager mais les mains la forçaient à avaler sans broncher. La torture finit par prendre fin et les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

- Ne sois pas aussi froide Sakura… Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé, je ne te croirais pas.

- Qui êtes-vous au juste ? Que me voulez-vous ?

- En voilà des manières de parler à son maître, Sakura…

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que ?

- Nous avons échangé nos sangs et le dieu Jashin lui-même a bénit notre union. Tu es à moi maintenant…

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne… Comment penses-tu que tu arrives à me sentir, à entendre ma voix alors que je suis à des kilomètres de toi. Tu es à moi Sakura, tu es mon esclave, et ce, pour l'éternité…

- ...

- Bon, il faut que je te laisse maintenant. A bientôt…

- Attends !

- …

- Dis moi au moins ton nom…

- … Hidan…

La jeune fille ouvrit grand les yeux et sursauta. Ce nom ! Se pourrait-il que… ? Elle voulut le questionner, lui demander mais trop tard, il avait rompu la connection….

Sakura s'enfonça dans ses draps et se mit à pleurer amèrement. Comme le destin pouvait être cruel parfois !

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

_Titre__ : Amour, pureté et ténèbres_

_Auteur __: Taki_

_Rating__ : M_

_Résume__ : Sakura fait une rencontre qui changera à jamais sa vie. Violence, magie noire, torture psychologique et physique. Et le soleil dans tout ça?_

_Disclaime__r : Rien n'est à moi. Je me permets juste d'emprunter les personnages, ainsi que l'univers de Messire Kishimoto, afin de les soumettre à mon esprit pur et innocent._

**Chapitre 3 : Le sang nous empoisonne….**

- Sakura !!

- Ino ?

- Oui c'est moi, Ino. Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

- Désolée, j'étais un peu ailleurs…

- Sakura, tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- C'est juste que… enfin tu es un peu bizarre depuis un certain temps…

- Bizarre ?

- Oui… Un peu distante. On dirait que tu nous évites… enfin, moi en tout cas…

- Tu fais erreur, je ne cherche à éviter personne…

- Sakura, est ce que tu m'en veux encore.. ?

- …

- … pour ce qui s'est passé avec Sasuke ?

- Hum voyons voir… Dis moi au cas où j'oublie quelque chose : pendant des mois tu t'es envoyée en l'air avec mon petit ami dans mon dos. Alors que je te faisais confiance, je te disais tout… C'est bien ça, n'est ce pas ?

- Sakura je…

- Oui Ino, tu es désolée, je sais… Bref, qu'est ce que tu me voulais ?

- Euh…

- Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien. Maintenant tu vas m'excuser je dois te laisser, j'ai un cours de chant aujourd'hui…

- Tu prends des cours de chant ?

- Non pas vraiment, disons que c'est juste une façon de me débarrasser de toi…

- Sakura, je…

- Je te remercie d'avoir essayé mais c'est sans espoir, Ino. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. Salut

Sur ces mots elle sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour son amie, ou plutôt ex-amie. En temps normal elle aurait couru chez elle et aurait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Là comment dire, elle avait juste un petit pincement au cœur, qui s'estompa bien rapidement lorsqu'elle sentit quelque entendit quelque chose : un murmure sensuel, une voix atrocement virile, brute, passionnée. Un rendez-vous amoureux ? Sakura n'y croyait pas !! Vous rendez compte ? Elle allait enfin le voir, le toucher… Son corps, son visage, son… Non pas qu'elle soit obsédée par ce morceau de chair érigé qu'on appelle savamment phallus, mais comprenez bien que si l'amour à distance était quelque chose de très excitant, le faire pour de vrai restait beaucoup plus jouissif. Elle contempla longuement le ciel étoilé : les astres seraient-ils de son côté aujourd'hui ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se mit en route plus que jamais motivée. La nuit s'annonçait longue…

_**Une heure plus tard**_

Hidan attendait tranquillement assis sur un rocher. Elle était déjà en route, il pouvait le sentir… C'est fou, mais il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir avoir une synchronisation aussi parfaite avec quelqu'un. Jashin-sama ne lui avait-il pas donné quasi-instantanément sa bénédiction ? Et puis son sang… Ce rouge presque parfait, ce goût exquis… ça le rendait littéralement fou ! Mais bientôt, très bien, il pourrait enfin la posséder pour de vrai. Quelques minutes, à peine…

- … Hidan…

- Sakura…

Le moment tant attendu était enfin arrivé. Elle n'avait pas tardé à l'apercevoir, dans cette immense forêt, pile à l'endroit indiqué. Il était assis sur un petit rocher et lui donnait dos. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, ne sachant pas quoi faire… Il se retourna lentement et la fixa de ses yeux profonds. Sakura cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir : il était encore plus beau que dans ses rêves.

- Approche…

Dit-il avec un sourire méphistophélique… Les membres de la jeune fille bougèrent tous seuls et elle s'avançait lentement, mais sûrement vers lui. Elle ne comprenait plus ce qu'il lui arrivait : ces yeux l'envoûtaient littéralement, une étrange sensation l'envahit et elle commença à prendre peur. Elle essaya de résister, d'arrêter ses pas, mais rien à faire, il avait un contrôle total sur elle. Toute proche de lui, elle pouvait maintenant sentir les ondes qui irradiaient son corps. Quelle chaleur, ça donnait envie de se blottir dans ses bras…. Et plus même, si affinité ! Une main vint se poser sur sa taille et elle ne put retenir un frisson. Quelle ironie du sort : après ses yeux, voilà que c'était ses lèvres qui la rendaient folle. Il la ramena doucement à lui et elle ne peut s'empêcher d'aller à la rencontre de cette bouche sensuelle. Un long baiser et de nombreux frissons s'en suivirent. Elle aurait voulu rester dans ses bras pour l'éternité. Mais apparemment, il n'était pas du même avis…

- Viens, ne restons pas là…

Cette voix… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit autant attirée par lui. De cet homme émanait une soif de sang et de violence jamais vue jusqu'à présent. Sadique ? Certainement, mais aussi… tellement excitant !!

Ils entrèrent dans une grotte assez lugubre. Sakura aurait dû avoir peur mais elle était sur un petit nuage et il en aurait fallu beaucoup, mais vraiment beaucoup pour la ramener sur terre. Pour vous dire, elle n'aurait été nullement surprise si une elfe des bois venait à l'accoster.

Bon revenons à nos moutons. Le fond de la grotte était faiblement éclairé mais on pouvait distinguer sur le sol un immense cercle, avec un triangle équilatéral dessiné à l'intérieur.

- Déshabille-toi…

Elle s'exécuta lentement, sans aucune peur à présent. C'est bizarre à dire mais… elle avait confiance en lui. Elle se déshabilla alors, et, se laissa docilement attacher aux piquets qui étaient disposés à chaque sommet du triangle.

Ceci fait, la pièce s'éclaira comme par magie : plusieurs autres bougies venaient de s'allumer…. Il détailla lentement son corps et fit courir lentement ses mains tout au long… Elle protesta doucement lorsqu'il lui banda les yeux mais les murmures eurent raison d'elle. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre cet homme… ni aujourd'hui… ni jamais…

Une lame incisait et une langue léchait, pendant que les mains se livraient à des caresses peu orthodoxes. Puis vint la pénétration… Mieux qu'en rêve, c'était absolument divin et le plaisir était là… Peu importe le mal qu'il lui faisait, peu importe les souffrances qu'elle devait subir, tant que la jouissance (physique et mentale) était là. Ses cris continuaient de plus belle lorsqu'une main vint se poser sur sa bouche. Ne pouvant la tenir avec ses mains à elle, elle mordit dedans aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Mordre pour oublier la douleur, mordre pour ne ressentir que des sensations, mordre pour se cambrer deux fois plus, mordre pour pleurer de joie, mordre pour atteindre l'extase.

Il ne tarda pas à se déverser en elle avec des cris rauques mais il arracha rapidement le bandeau avant, histoire de voir son visage. Et il ne fut pas déçu : la voilà qui suçait avidement le sang qui s'échappait de cette main enflammée… Il ne put retenir un sourire et lui dit simplement :

- Petit démon !!

Et ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Si Sakura s'était doutée que son corps était ensanglanté (conséquence de la folie de son partenaire) et que surtout, quelques personnes l'observaient depuis le début.

- Pas de doute, c'est bien lui…

- Sakura… Pourquoi ?

- Il faut agir, et vite…Il ne faut plus qu'elle le revoie, c'est trop dangereux…

- Comment faire ? Il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle sache que nous sommes au courant.

- Laisse moi faire, j'ai un plan…

_A suivre_

_**Biz**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Titre__ : Amour, pureté et ténèbres_

_Auteur __: Taki_

_Rating__ : M_

_Résume__ : Sakura fait une rencontre qui changera à jamais sa vie. Violence, magie noire, torture psychologique et physique. Et le soleil dans tout ça?_

_Disclaime__r : Rien n'est à moi. Je me permets juste d'emprunter les personnages, ainsi que l'univers de Messire Kishimoto, afin de les soumettre à mon esprit pur et innocent._

**Chapitre 4 : Le sang nous détruit….**

- Comment va-t-elle aujourd'hui ?

- Il n'y a plus de danger…

- Ca je sais, la vieille, ce que je veux savoir c'est comment elle va…

- ….

- Elle n'est toujours pas sortie de sa léthargie n'est ce pas ?

- ….

- Répondez moi !!

- Ca va, Naruto, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont …

- Rendre les choses plus difficiles… Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui avez pris cette stupide décision….

- Ca suffit Naruto, je comprends ce que tu ressens mais ce n'est pas une raison pour parler de la sorte… On a fait ça pour son bien je te signale…

- Mais oui Neji, c'est clair que ça lui fait beaucoup de bien en ce moment…

- NARUTO CA SUFFIT CALME TOI MAINTENANT !! OUI J'AI PRIS CETTE DECISION ET JE L'ASSUME PLEINEMENT, SI TU N'ES PAS D'ACCORD LA PORTE EST GRANDE OUVERTE…

L'Hokage avait usé de son autorité suprême. Ils s'attendaient tous à ce que l'Uzumaki se calme et boude comme à son habitude mais au lieu de cela, il baissa lentement la tête et fit mine de sortir. Surpris, Sasuke choisit ce moment pour intervenir :

- Tu ne vas quand même pas tout laisser tomber pour ça !

- Pour ça… dis-tu ?

Naruto s'arrêta et serra les poings. Son corps entier tremblait maintenant de colère.

- Tu trouves que laisser Sakura mourir de chagrin est une solution…

- Elle s'en remettra…

_- Dit-il avec sa contenance habituelle_… Mais dis-moi Sasuke, qu'est ce que tu en sais au juste ?

- ….

- Que sais-tu du fait d'aimer une personne tellement profondément qu'on souffre chaque minute, chaque seconde de ne pas être auprès d'elle ?

- ….

- Que sais-tu du fait d'être séparé à jamais de la personne qu'on aime plus que tout au monde ?

L'Uchiwa ne dit rien, mais détourna lentement la tête : ses yeux tremblent légèrement…

- Sakura est mon amie et pour rien au monde je la laisserais souffrir…

- En allant jusqu'à désobéir aux ordres… ?

Il ne dit rien et sortit de la pièce.

- Godaime sama…

- Laisse-le Neji… Bon travail, vous pouvez vous retirer maintenant…

Une fois seule, Tsunade regarda tristement par la fenêtre de son bureau. Maudit Naruto, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui rappelle des évènements aussi douloureux ? Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa tasse.

Naruto marchait seul dans les rues de Konoha. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser ; Après tout c'était de leur faute si Sakura avait essayé de… Mais s'ils avaient agit comme ça c'était juste par amour, par peur que cette relation ne la détruise complètement. Mais au lieu de ça c'était eux qui étaient en train de la détruire. Sakura n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, un légume bourré de calmants et d'anti-dépresseurs. Des larmes de rage se mirent encore à couler de ses joues : il fallait absolument qu'il fasse quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

- …

- Mais bien sûr, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ! Quelques minutes plus tard, il frappait à une porte qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir…

- Naruto…

- S'il te plait, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

**Hôpital de Konoha**

Sakura était assise sur son lit et regardait par la fenêtre. Aujourd'hui, ça faisait exactement un mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, ni entendu. Son estomac se noua à cette pensée et ses larmes se mirent à couler. Au début elle avait pensé qu'il était occupé ou absent… ensuite, elle s'était dit qu'il l'avait abandonné, qu'il avait, lui aussi, rejeté son amour. Mais elle avait très vite finit par comprendre ce qui se passait vraiment : c'est comme si un mur invisible bloquait la connexion entre eux. La jeune fille s'était dit que c'était peut être mieux comme ça, qu'elle pourrait ainsi mener une vie normale. Ca avait bien marché au début mais très vite, elle avait sombré dans les ténèbres. Son corps, ses mains, sa voix lui manquait tellement qu'elle était prête à tout pour le sentir… Terrible erreur, c'est là que tout avait commencé…. Une lente descente aux enfers, une obsession sanglante.

Ayant l'avantage d'être médecin, elle connaissait par cœur le système sanguin…. Commençant par les petites veines, la soif de sang était telle qu'elle finit à s'attaquer aux veines les plus importantes, jusqu'à commettre l'irréparable. Elle se rappelait encore le plaisir qu'elle avait éprouvé en voyant son sang s'étaler lentement sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Elle crut enfin le voir : son visage, son sourire… La chaleur l'abandonnait mais elle était heureuse, plus heureuse qu'elle avait jamais été dans sa vie, parce qu'elle était enfin avec Lui…

De grosses larmes tombaient maintenant sur les cicatrices qu'elle portait et qu'elle porterait à jamais sur ses avant-bras. Puis elle se rappela de la proposition de Tsunade-sama… Non !! Pour rien au monde elle ne voulait oublier, pour rien au monde elle ne L'oublierait… Ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'ils étaient unis pour l'éternité ? Que faisait-il en ce moment ? Pourquoi ne venait-il pas la sortir de ces ténèbres ? Pourquoi la laissait-il aussi seule ?

A cette pensée elle tomba lentement sur le sol et pris ses genoux dans ses bras. Il y a des jours comme ça où elle implorait inlassablement la mort.

- Sakura…

Une voix d'une extrême douceur la tira de ses rêveries macabres. Elle releva la tête et essuya du revers de la main ses yeux remplis de larmes.

- Hinata…

- Chut… Personne ne doit savoir que je suis venue te voir…

- …

- Je veux… Enfin, si tu veux que je t'aide, retrouve moi à minuit près de la rivière qui longe la forêt…

- Mais je ne peux… Je veux dire Godaime me fait garder 24h/24…

- Tu peux y arriver Sakura, je crois en toi… Tiens cette fiole : c'est un gaz soporifique. Fais en bon usage…. Je dois partir maintenant. Sois là à l'heure !

- Attends !

- …

- Merci, Hinata.

- De rien. A ce soir.

Sur ce, la kunoichi disparut. Sakura serra la fiole dans sa main. Une étrange lueur, depuis longtemps éteinte brilla dans ses yeux. Elle se releva lentement et se nettoya le visage : il était temps de sortir de cette cage dorée.

Un homme placé non loin de là avait suivit la scène avec une très grande attention. Il n'avait pas peur de désobéir aux ordres, ni des conséquences qu'il allait avoir à gérer. Mais une chose était sûre, jamais il ne laisserait un de ses amis souffrir.

**Plus loin de là…**

- Halte étranger…

- Donne-nous tout ton argent, sinon …

Un sourire carnassier s'échappa des lèvres de l'homme lorsqu'une flèche, puis deux, même trois le transpercèrent. Ces hommes n'avaient vraiment pas compris à qui ils avaient affaire. Il regardait son sang couler avec une béatitude extrême : il pouvait enfin la voir. Malheureusement la vision s'évanouit et là il s'énerva pour de bon. De quel droit, et qui osait lui enlever son esclave ? Cette femme était à lui, Jashin en était témoin et il ne laisserait personne, mais vraiment personne les séparer. Ca faisait un long moment qu'ils n'étaient pas rentrés en contact mais il pouvait encore voir une faible bougie brûler. Tant qu'elle ne serait pas éteinte, rien n'était perdu…

Mais comment l'approcher ? Lui qui était si impulsif pourtant d'habitude avait du mal à croire qu'il n'avait pas encore débarqué à Konoha. Mais les ordres étaient les ordres et Jashin lui avait ordonné la patience. Serait-ce suffisant ?

Une tête vola à terre et une flaque de sang s'étendit sur le sol jonché de cadavres. Pour une fois de sa vie, il ne savait pas quoi faire…. Il se sentait impuissant.

_**Un peu déprimant comme chapitre non ?**_

_Le prochain sera le dernier... Vous aurez le choix entre le chap 5a (happy end) et le chap 5b (death fic), en fonction de vos preferences._

_A suivre_

_**Bisous.**_


	5. Chapter 5a

_Titre__ : Amour, pureté et ténèbres_

_Auteur __: Taki_

_Rating__ : M_

_Résume__ : Sakura fait une rencontre qui changera à jamais sa vie. Violence, magie noire, torture psychologique et physique. Et le soleil dans tout ça?_

_Disclaime__r : Rien n'est à moi. Je me permets juste d'emprunter les personnages, ainsi que l'univers de Messire Kishimoto, afin de les soumettre à mon esprit pur et innocent._

_Note de l'auteur __: La fin… version happy end. Si vous preferrez une fin plus glauque… Lisez plutôt le chapitre suivant._

**Chapitre 5a : Le sang nous lie…**

- Hinata…

- Dieu merci, tu as réussit Sakura… Suis-moi, ils ne tarderont pas à se douter de ton absence, il faut qu'on fasse vite.

- Attends… Qu'est ce qui se passe au juste ?

- Sakura, il faut que tu saches que Godaime-sama est au courant de ta liaison…

- …

- Ce que tu vis en ce moment… Enfin elle était très inquiète pour toi et a pensé que c'était trop dangereux que tu continues à voir cet homme…

- …

- Un sceau t'a été apposé, à ton insu. Tant que tu le porteras, tu ne pourras plus jamais le voir…

- Comment ça ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer en détail. Toujours est-il que Naruto-kun a trouvé le moyen d'enlever ce sceau… La balle est dans ton camp maintenant…

- Naruto …? Un moyen de briser le sceau… ?

- Oui, tu pourras enfin rentrer en contact avec lui. Cependant il faut que tu saches une chose …

- Quoi ?

- Une fois que ce sera fait tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière… As-tu… l'intention de quitter Konoha ?

- Non, jamais…

- Je m'en doutais… Alors tu vivras dans le mensonge, es-tu prête à faire ce sacrifice, Sakura ?

- Sakura resta pensive quelques secondes. Il est vrai que cette relation n'était pas très saine et qu'elle aurait du s'arrêter là mais…

- Je veux le faire…

- Sakura, tu en es sûre… ?

- …

- Bien, suis-moi.

Les filles se mirent en route et disparurent dans la forêt. Hinata savait que personne ne les suivait et ça la réjouissait. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas se douter que la menace venait du ciel…. Un œil patient et attentif observait tous les détails de la scène.

Elles arrivèrent dans une sorte de cabane abandonnée et la Hyuga frappa discrètement à la porte. Une voix inconnue ne tarda pas à se faire entendre.

- Hinata ?

- Oui, c'est moi…

Alors la porte s'ouvrit et elle entrèrent. Deux hommes se tenaient dans l'ombre et lorsqu'elles se rapprochèrent, Sakura pu enfin distinguer enfin leur visage.

- Naruto !!s'écria t'elle, rassurée en se jetant dans les bras de son ami.

- Ca va, Sakura ?

Sa voix était lasse… Il était fatigué, c'était évident… Elle en eut les larmes aux yeux : il avait fait tout ça, il avait pris tous ces risques… pour elle !! Comment avait-elle pu douter de lui ?

- Merci Naruto, merci…

- Ne me remercie pas. Si je voulais vraiment ton bien, je ne devrais pas faire ça…

- …

- Mais enfin, je pense que tu es assez grande et que tu sais ce que tu fais. J'ai confiance en toi, Sakura.

- Qu'est ce que tu as décidé ?

Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes de gratitude et jeta un coup d'œil au deuxième homme qui venait de lui parler. Elle ne put retenir un sursaut mêlé de surprise et de frayeur.

_Itachi… Uchiwa…_

Naruto se mit à rire

- N'aie pas peur Sakura, Itachi est là pour nous aider…

- Mais… pourquoi ?

- Disons qu'il avait une dette envers moi et puis…

- …

- Il ne peut rien refuser à Hinata…

_Rire coquin de Naruto_. Hinata devient rouge comme une tomate. Itachi ferma les yeux.

- Le temps presse, Sakura…

- S'il te plait, Itachi…

- Bien place toi dans le cercle, nous pourrons commencer dès qu'il sera arrivé.

Au même moment, nuage de fumée. Un homme apparaît :

- Vous êtes toujours en retard Kakashi-sensei…

- Excusez moi, j'ai eu une urgence. Bon, ne perdons plus de temps. Itachi ?

- Je suis prêt…

- Tiens Sakura, ça risque de faire un peu mal donc mord dedans et évite de crier...

- Merci, Kakashi sensei…

- Quand à toi Naruto, il vaut mieux que tu ne restes pas là. Rentre au village, Hinata la ramènera…

- Mais si…

- Je les accompagnerais…

Itachi venait de parler en fixant intensément Hinata. Cette dernière rougit encore et détourna les yeux. Kakashi sourit tendrement et Naruto ne puit refréner un deuxième rire coquin. Sakura comprit alors enfin, ce qu'Hinata voulait dire par '_vivre dans le mensonge'_. Elle fut heureuse de voir que quelqu'un d'autre vivait la même situation qu'elle et ça lui donna du courage. Heureusement, car la suite ne fut pas une partie de plaisir.

Quelques heures après, Naruto fut tiré du lit par un bruit. S'attendant à avoir des nouvelles d'Hinata, il courut vers la fenêtre mais quelle fut sa surprise lorsque :

- Sasuke ?

Le jeune homme entra dans la pièce et s'assit sur le lit.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais… ?

- Ne sois pas aussi stressé… Tout s'est bien déroulé. Elle dort dans sa chambre d'hôpital en ce moment.

- Mais…

- Hinata est occupée à autre chose, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire, maintenant que tu es au courant de tout ?

- Tu dois savoir que c'est très risqué de désobéir aux ordres. Si Tsunade-sama venait à apprendre ce qui s'est passé …

- Ca m'est égal. Tout est de ma faute, et j'assume pleinement mes actes…

- Je te reconnais bien là, mais malheureusement, il ne s'agit pas que de toi.

- Comment ?

- Godaime a l'intention d'effacer la mémoire de Sakura, au cas où le sceau aurait été brisé…

- Non, elle ne peut pas faire ça… Sakura…

- Il ne s'agit pas que de Sakura, il s'agit de toute la sécurité du village…

- C'est pour ça que tu nous as espionné ?

- Je dois lui raconter ce qui s'est passé demain.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

- Ca dépend de toi !

- Tu te fous de moi ? Je sais que tu vas courir lui raconter tout dès demain. De toute façon ta réaction ne m'étonne pas... Tu n'as jamais su ce que le mot aimer voulait dire. Tu n'es qu'un mur froid sans senti…

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva allongé sur le lit, en dessous de l'Uchiwa.

- Tu penses que je n'éprouve pas de sentiments… Tu penses que je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'aimer quelqu'un…

- Sasuke !!

- … quelqu'un pour qui je serais prêt à tout faire...

Les deux regards se croisèrent. Naruto se serait certainement énervé en temps normal. Mais là, comment dire, Sasuke ressemblait plus à un oiseau blessé qu'autre chose. Ce dernier continua, avec une pointe d'émotion dans la voix.

- Je suis revenu au village parce que...Tu me l'avais demandé. Je suis sortit avec elle parce que Tu voulais que je le fasse…Et je raconterais des bobards à Godaime si Tu me le demandes…

- Sasuke…

- Naruto, est ce que tu ressentiras enfin un jour quelque chose pour moi ?

- …

- Au début je voulais passer outre, je ne voulais pas reconnaître ce que j'éprouvais pour toi… Mais là, je suis à bout Naruto. J'userais de tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'avoir, même la menace…

- Ne me dis pas que…

- Tu as très bien compris. Alors qu'est ce que tu as décidé ?

La bouche de l'Uchiwa se rapprocha alors dangereusement de la sienne. Naruto ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'avait jamais soupçonné… Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'abandonna dans les bras de son ami sans réellement savoir pourquoi : peur pour Sakura ? Amour inconscient? Pitié ? Amitié ?

L'Uchiwa lui avait dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps : il ne voulait plus savoir… Il voulait juste ressentir et je peux vous dire qu'il ressentit beaucoup de chose cette nuit là.

Naruto se releva le lendemain matin un peu perdu, peu habitué à ce genre de sensations.

- Tu t'y feras…Lui répondu simplement Sasuke en l'embrassant.

_**Au même moment, plus loin**_

L'homme eut un sursaut de surprise : les bougies s'étaient rallumées. La connexion avait été rétablie. Jashin soit loué ! Il pensait déjà au nombre de sacrifices qu'il allait devoir faire pour remercier son dieu préféré. Mais avant… il alla à la rencontre de l'intrus :

- Que me veux-tu, Itachi Uchiwa ?

- Juste avoir une petite discussion avec toi, Hidan…

Sourire carnassier d'un côté, sharingan de l'autre.

- Je t'écoute…

_**Une semaine plus tard.**_

Sakura était sortie de l'hôpital depuis quelques jours. Le contact avait été rétablit et elle passait des nuits plus que déchaînées avec son amant. Le sang était toujours là mais ce n'était plus un vraiment un poison ; juste un fil, qui les lierait à travers le temps et l'espace.

Elle courut au restaurant où les autres l'attendaient pour fêter sa guérison. La jeune fille se jeta dans les bras de Naruto et fit un sourire à Sasuke qui a sa grande surprise, lui dit simplement :

- C'est bon de te revoir …

Kakashi insista pour prendre une photo avec ses anciens élèves, pour pouvoir la coller dans sa chambre, à côté de l'ancienne.

Ceci fait, Sakura fit de grands signes à Hinata, qui restait en retrait. Cette dernière un peu intimidée au départ se rapprocha finalement d'eux et accepta le verre de saké que Naruto lui tenait.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Sasuke-kun je ne…

- Prends soin de lui…

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, comme pour vérifier sa sincérité et lui fit un petit sourire charmant dont elle avait le secret. Naruto recommença à rire bêtement jusqu'à ce que Sasuke, exaspéré lui colle un baiser pour le faire taire. Personne ne dit rien mais tout le monde remarqua qu'ils quittèrent assez tôt la fête.

Sakura était occupée à relever un défi que lui avait posé Tsunade : boire un mètre de saké plus vite qu'elle. L'affrontement fut terrible et Sakura aurait finit par danser nue sur la table si les accès de fureur d'un certain immortel ne l'avait pas forcé à rentrer vite chez elle et à se mettre au lit.

La nuit fut longue, mais le soleil fut plus resplendissant que jamais, le lendemain.

_**Et voilà, c'était la fin, version Happy end.**_

**Merci d'avoir suivi cette petite fic, partie d'un délire et d'un défi avec des mots... Enfin bref...**

**En espérant que vous ayez apprécié...**

_**A +**_

_**Biz**_


	6. Chapter 5b

_Titre__ : Amour, pureté et ténèbres_

_Auteur __: Taki_

_Rating__ : M_

_Résume__ : Sakura fait une rencontre qui changera à jamais sa vie. Violence, magie noire, torture psychologique et physique. Et le soleil dans tout ça?_

_Disclaime__r : Rien n'est à moi. Je me permets juste d'emprunter les personnages, ainsi que l'univers de Messire Kishimoto, afin de les soumettre à mon esprit pur et innocent._

_Note de l'auteur : La fin… version Death fic. Si vous préférez les happy end, revenez un chapitre en arrière... sans passer par la case départ...lol_

**Chapitre 5b : Le sang nous emprisonne…**

- Hinata…

- Dieu merci, tu as réussit Sakura… Suis-moi, ils ne tarderont pas à se douter de ton absence, il faut qu'on fasse vite.

- Attends… Qu'est ce qui se passe au juste ?

- Sakura, il faut que tu saches que Godaime-sama est au courant de ta liaison…

- …

- Ce que tu vis en ce moment… Enfin elle était très inquiète pour toi et a pensé que c'était trop dangereux que tu continues à voir cet homme…

- …

- Un sceau t'a été apposé, à ton insu. Tant que tu le porteras, tu ne pourras plus jamais le voir…

- Comment ça ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer en détail. Toujours est-il que Naruto-kun a trouvé le moyen d'enlever ce sceau… La balle est dans ton camp maintenant…

- Naruto …? Un moyen de briser le sceau… ?

- Oui, tu pourras enfin rentrer en contact avec lui. Cependant il faut que tu saches une chose …

- Quoi ?

- Une fois que ce sera fait tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière… As-tu… l'intention de quitter Konoha ?

- Non, jamais…

- Je m'en doutais… Alors tu vivras dans le mensonge, es-tu prête à faire ce sacrifice, Sakura ?

Sakura resta pensive quelques secondes. Il est vrai que cette relation n'était pas très saine et qu'elle aurait du s'arrêter là mais…

- Je veux le faire…

- Sakura, tu en es sûre… ?

- …

- Bien, suis-moi.

Les filles se mirent en route et disparurent dans la forêt. Hinata savait que personne ne les suivait et ça la réjouissait. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas se douter que la menace venait du ciel…. Un œil patient et attentif observait tous les détails de la scène.

Elles arrivèrent dans une sorte de cabane abandonnée et la Hyuga frappa discrètement à la porte. Une voix inconnue ne tarda pas à se faire entendre.

- Hinata ?

- Oui, c'est moi…

Alors la porte s'ouvrit et elle entrèrent. Deux hommes se tenaient dans l'ombre et lorsqu'elles se rapprochèrent, Sakura pu enfin distinguer enfin leur visage.

- Naruto !! S'écria t'elle, rassurée en se jetant dans les bras de son ami.

- Ca va, Sakura ?

Sa voix était lasse… Il était fatigué, c'était évident… Elle en eut les larmes aux yeux : il avait fait tout ça, il avait pris tous ces risques… pour elle !! Comment avait-elle pu douter de lui ?

- Merci Naruto, merci…

- Ne me remercie pas. Si je voulais vraiment ton bien, je ne devrais pas faire ça…

- …

- Mais enfin, je pense que tu es assez grande et que tu sais ce que tu fais. J'ai confiance en toi, Sakura.

- Qu'est ce que tu as décidé ?

Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes de gratitude et jeta un coup d'œil au deuxième homme qui venait de lui parler. Elle ne put retenir un sursaut mêlé de surprise et de frayeur.

_Itachi… Uchiwa…_

Naruto se mit à rire

- N'aie pas peur Sakura, Itachi est là pour nous aider…

- Mais… pourquoi ?

- Disons qu'il avait une dette envers moi et puis…

- …

- Il ne peut rien refuser à Hinata…

_Rire coquin de Naruto_. Hinata devient rouge comme une tomate. Itachi ferme les yeux.

- Le temps presse, Sakura…

- S'il te plait, Itachi…

- Bien place toi dans le cercle, nous pourrons commencer dès qu'il sera arrivé.

Au même moment, nuage de fumée. Un homme apparaît :

- Vous êtes toujours en retard Kakashi-sensei…

- Excusez moi, j'ai eu une urgence. Bon, ne perdons plus de temps. Itachi ?

- Je suis prêt…

- Tiens Sakura, ça risque de faire un peu mal donc mord dedans et évite de crier.

- Merci, Kakashi sensei…

- Quand à toi Naruto, il vaut mieux que tu ne restes pas là. Rentre au village, Hinata la ramènera…

- Mais si…

- Je les accompagnerais…

Itachi venait de parler en fixant intensément Hinata. Cette dernière rougit encore et détourna les yeux. Kakashi sourit tendrement et Naruto ne puit refréner un rire coquin. Sakura comprit alors enfin, ce qu'Hinata voulait dire par '_vivre dans le mensonge'_. Elle fut heureuse de voir que quelqu'un d'autre vivait la même situation qu'elle et ça lui donna du courage. Heureusement, car la suite ne fut pas une partie de plaisir.

Quelques heures après, Naruto fut tiré du lit par un bruit. S'attendant à avoir des nouvelles d'Hinata, il courut vers la fenêtre mais quelle fut sa surprise lorsque :

- Sasuke ?

Le jeune homme entra dans la pièce et s'assit sur le lit.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais… ?

- Ne sois pas aussi stressé… Tout s'est bien déroulé. Elle dort dans sa chambre d'hôpital en ce moment.

- Mais…

- Hinata est occupée à autre chose, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire, maintenant que tu es au courant de tout ?

- Tu dois savoir que c'est très risqué de désobéir aux ordres. Si Tsunade-sama venait à apprendre ce qui s'est passé …

- Ca m'est égal. Tout est de ma faute, et j'assume pleinement mes actes…

- Je te reconnais bien là, mais malheureusement, il ne s'agit pas que de toi.

- Comment ?

- Godaime a l'intention d'effacer la mémoire de Sakura, au cas où le sceau aurait été brisé…

- Non, elle ne peut pas faire ça… Sakura…

- Il ne s'agit pas que de Sakura, il s'agit de toute la sécurité du village…

- C'est pour ça que tu nous as espionné ?

- Je dois lui raconter ce qui s'est passé demain.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

- Ca dépend de toi !

- Tu te fous de moi ? Je sais que tu vas courir lui raconter tout dès demain. De toute façon ta réaction ne m'étonne pas... Tu n'as jamais su ce que le mot aimer voulait dire. Tu n'es qu'un mur froid sans senti…

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva allongé sur le lit, en dessous de l'Uchiwa.

- Tu penses que je n'éprouve pas de sentiments… Tu penses que je ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'aimer quelqu'un…

- Sasuke !!

- … quelqu'un pour qui je serais prêt à tout faire...

Les deux regards se croisent. Naruto se serait certainement énervé en temps normal. Mais là, comment dire, Sasuke ressemble plus à un oiseau blessé qu'autre chose. Ce dernier continue, avec une pointe d'émotion dans la voix.

- Je suis revenu au village parce que...Tu me l'avais demandé. Je suis sortit avec elle parce que Tu voulais que je le fasse…Et je raconterais des bobards à Godaime si Tu me le demandes…

- Sasuke…

- Naruto, est ce que tu ressentiras enfin un jour quelque chose pour moi ?

- …

- Au début je voulais passer outre, je ne voulais pas reconnaître ce que j'éprouvais pour toi… Mais là, je suis à bout Naruto. J'userais de tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'avoir, même la menace…

- Ne me dis pas que…

- Tu as très bien compris. Alors qu'est ce que tu as décidé ?

La bouche de l'Uchiwa se rapprocha alors dangereusement de la sienne. Naruto ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'avait jamais soupçonné… Suivant son cœur, comme il l'avait toujours fait, il se contenta de détourner la tête.

- Tu me dégoûtes!

- Très bien Naruto, tu l'auras voulu !

L'Uchiwa disparu par la fenêtre et Naruto pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

_- Calme toi petit, ce n'est pas de ta faute…_

_- Tu avais raison Kyubi, je suis tellement faible…_

_- Tu commences à comprendre, Naruto, que malgré toute ta bonne volonté, tu ne peux pas sauver le monde._

_- Comment, comment est ce que je pourrais encore vivre avec ça ?_

_- Ecoute moi au moins pour une fois…_

_- Dis moi, je ne sais plus quoi faire…._

Sakura n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de sa nuit. Aux lueurs de l'aube, l'opération commença et fut menée de telle manière qu'à midi, la jeune fille n'avait plus aucun souvenir de sa rencontre avec Hidan.

Les choses reprirent comme si rien ne s'était passé. Du moins en apparence, car Naruto disparut un moment du village, prétextant aider Jiraiya à recueillir des informations. Kakashi était content qu'il s'en aille un peu… Cet évènement l'avait abattu psychologiquement et ça lui ferait certainement du bien de voir autre chose. Sasuke fut rongé par le poids de la culpabilité mais n'en montra rien. Il s'appliqua dans sa tâche et devient rapidement, avec Neji et Shikamaru, les hommes de main de l'Hokage.

Quand à Sakura, elle reprit sa vie tranquillement. Néanmoins, un jour elle fut retrouvée, baignant dans une mare de sang dans le jardin botanique. Elle s'était planté un kunai en plein cœur. Cette nouvelle attrista énormément Tsunade qui avait œuvré au fond pour l'aider, pas pour la détruire. Mais malheureusement, le sang était plus fort que les pensées… Dans cette relation spéciale qu'entretenaient Sakura et Hidan, le sang était plus fort que tout.

Hidan avait vu, impuissant, les bougies s'éteindre lentement. Il entra dans une colère noire. Personne, personne n'avait le droit de la lui enlever. Il inspira et entra dans la salle réservée à Jashin. Cette technique était interdite, il n'avait pas le droit de s'en servir mais il n'avait pas le choix. Peut être que Jashin comprendrait sa douleur ?

- Je vous en prie, Jashin-sama, laissez moi le faire.

Silence de mort dans la pièce correspondant au temps de réflexion que le Dieu s'accordait ? Personne ne le saura jamais…. Quoi qu'il en soit, les lumières s'éteignirent encore et l'immortel su qu'il avait la bénédiction du Dieu. Il penserait aux sacrifices et tout ça plus tard. Il devait faire vite, avant que la dernière bougie ne s'éteigne pour de bon. Il repartit dans la pièce où se trouvait la poupée et commença son rituel.

Sakura qui se sentait progressivement quitter son corps et s'élever eut une assez désagréable sensation. C'est comme si quelque chose bloquait son ascension, quelqu'un cherchait à la retenir. Elle finit par se laisser prendre dans un tourbillon où elle ne sentait, ne maîtrisait plus rien.

Une voix finit par la ramener à la réalité :

- Sakura, mon amour…

- …

- Tu es enfin à moi, toute à moi pour l'éternité…

Elle voulait parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle voulait bouger mais ne maîtrisait pas ses membres. Elle voulait pleurer mais les larmes ne venaient pas. Alors, après quelques minutes, elle comprit enfin…

Elle était emprisonnée…._dans la poupée…._

_**Et voilà, c'est la fin, pour ceux qui voulaient quelque chose de plus macabre. Vous vous attendiez à ce que Sakura meure tout simplement ? Non… Je suis bien trop tordue pour ça. Quel est selon vous le plus dur : mourir ou vivre sans vraiment vivre ? Pour moi c'est le deuxième…**_

_**Moralité de l'histoire**__** : Peu importe ce qui pourrait vous arriver n'essayez jamais de vous suicider. Qui sait ce que vous pourriez devenir ? **_

_**Sur ce, cette petite fic est terminée…**_

_**A +**_


End file.
